Fraternité livre un
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: la fraternité n'a jamais été facile comme un deux trois. et pour Phineas et Ferb, il peut être la chose la plus difficile là-bas vivre. not english until bate reader pick to read over the english copy. I am not french so sorry for bad wirteing.


Réservez un BrotherHood  
>Le début de quelque chose<p>

"Perry, il est temps de manger!" Un garçon cheveux roux dit. "Ferb vous ne pensez pas il enfui?" Le garçon de cheveux rouges de garçon demandé.

N'ya pas si longtemps, Perry a été envoyé sur une mission top secrète, mais cette fois, il prenait plus de temps à battre doof. les deux garçons courent si la porte est à la recherche d'animaux il ya, maintenant, il serait à la maison. Mais cette fois, il avait disparu.

«Où pouvait-il être? Il l'aime pas à manquer pour si longtemps. "Phineas dit.

Ferb, Phineas beau-frère hocha la tête, il était étrange de l'animal de la famille d'aller juste disparu. Mais va manquer cette longue était un autre chose. Puis quelque chose de rappel Ferb. Et le souffle coupé.

"Phi" Ferb dit.

"Perry! Sortez de sortir où que vous soyez. "Phineas dit, pas l'air d'entendre son frère comme il regarde sous la table de la salle à manger. Après un peu Phineas sortit de sous la table pleine de dist. "Ferb, je pense qu'il s'enfuir." Phineas dit.

"Phi je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait-"

"-Il avait beaucoup nous haïssaient tant que ça."

"Phi" il ne nous haïssent-"

"Non, quelqu'un de beaucoup avaient le tuer avec un couteau! Pas de Perry! "

"Phi!"

"Sont peut-être il enfui parce que nous n'avons pas le nourrir ou-"

"PHINEAS!"

"Peut-être que nous venons de." Puis Phineas s'arrête pas là.

"Phineas? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. "Ferb dit.

"Nous avons été propriétaires de mauvaises." Phineas dit. Phineas puis exécutez dans l'autre pièce.

«Je sais où il est, mais non! Pas une seule écoute c'est-à-Ferb. "Ferb dit.

Ferb Phineas l'homme dans l'autre pièce. Ferb Phineas remarquerez alors que beaucoup avait couru à l'étage pour son et une salle de Ferb. Donc, camarade Ferb.

"Phineas?" Il a demandé.

"Il n'est pas dans notre chambre!" Phineas dit. Soupir Ferb, comme il marche bien sur la colline dans leur chambre. Il ouvre la porte et marcher po Phineas était en quelque sorte sous son lit, en regardant bien des choses, sur le plancher près de lui, était un grand désordre.

"Comment pouvez-vous passer sous là-bas?" Ferb demandé. Phineas tête crever. Il était plein de dist de sous le lit.

"Get sous le vôtre, et se contentent de regarder!" Phineas dit. Il s'est ensuite tirer en arrière sous.

"Phi" Je ne peux pas en forme! Je suis plus grand que vous. "Ferb dit.

"Et plus bla bla bla." Phineas dit, comme il pousser un autre chose de sous son lit. Pour de stock Ferb de ressembler à un modèle vraiment vieux que Phineas avait fait beaucoup. Il était déchirer dans de nombreux place un grand nombre, il était là-dessous pour un peu, mais il pourrait revenir et de les mordre dans le cul s'il ne le prends pas.

Ferb arrachée la vieille image et la mettre dans sa poche. "Phineas êtes-vous encore sûr d'être à la recherche là-dessous?" Ferb demandé.

"Mes fesses qu'elle ne dit pas." Phineas dit. Phineas, puis piquez la tête hors. Il était maintenant pleine de toiles d'araignées. Phineas frotter sa tête obtenir tous les trucs hors tension. "-T-il pas sous ici, maintenant m'aider." Phineas dit. Soupir Ferb, et arrachée sur les bras Phineas. Il tirez, tirez et puis, après un peu, il a obtenu son frère.

"Alors, comment était sous ton lit?" Ferb demandé.

«Mon œil gauche me fait mal." Phineas dit.

"Je me demande pourquoi? Vous vous demandez en vertu de votre lit, vous pourriez avait obtenu un mordu par une araignée B dist, et C, il a frappé. "Ferb dit.

«Où est Perry Ferb?" Phineas demandé, d'une voix triste semaine.

"Il sera de retour Phi» a déclaré Ferb.

«Attendez! Qu'est-ce que dans votre poche? "Phineas demandé, en soulignant à la poche Ferb.

"Quelque chose que vous tirez." Ferb dit. Ferb tirez sur l'image et lui montrer.

"Un modèle vieux?" Phineas demandé, sa voix semblant pour obtenir plus par semaine.

"Il semble de cette façon." Ferb dit.

Phineas se lever, et marcher lentement vers Ferb. Il arrachée de lui, et regarder par-dessus elle.

«Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le construire?" Phineas demandé.

"Il était sous votre lit, plus vous avez de chances il a perdu." Ferb dit.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ceci est le mien." Phineas dit.

"Mais ce n'est pas la mienne, et c'est sous votre lit." Ferb dit.

"Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre d'obtenir un mauvais sentiment de tout cela?" Phineas demandé.

"Phi" vous l'avez fait vous plus de chances oublié. "Ferb dit.

"Non, je me souviens tout ce que nous a fait." Phineas dit-il en contenir jusqu'à le plan.

Ensuite, le frère entendre griffant à la porte.

Phineas jusqu'à elle, à son stock de Perry était là.

"Perry! Où aviez-vous été! "Phineas demandé.

Perry grognement, et s'assit à côté de Phineas.

Phineas, puis regarder par-dessus le plan une fois de plus, il lui semble qu'il était le seul souci à ce sujet, pourrait il l'avait fait dans le passé? Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un de si mauvais qu'ils bloquer ce qui se passe. "Ferb, je pense que nous devrions nous débarrasser de ce plan." Phineas dit.

"Pourquoi?" Ferb demandé, se croisant les bras.

"Ce n'est pas la mienne, et ce n'est pas la vôtre, il pourrait être mauvais, ou une mauvaise copie, ou un faux." Phineas dit.

«Êtes-vous juste ne me souviens pas le faire." Ferb dit.

"Votre peut-être raison, car nous avons fait tous sont chose quand nous étions là vers dix heures, ou à moins commencé, mais je me souviens bien tous ceux petite. Collier Roller, Going à l'avenir, vu de ne pas construire pour une journée afin de Perry à vivre. Je ne pense pas que j'ai fait cela. "Phineas dit.

"Phineas votre 15, Vous semblez oublier tout maintenant et les jours. Alors peut-être vous avez juste oublié. "Ferb dit.

Phineas regarder par-dessus le plan une fois de plus, il ne semblait pas être quelque chose de lui et Ferb ferait, il ne me sentais pas le droit, c'était comme si eux-mêmes ou quelqu'un d'autre le construire, ce serait la ruine la vie de chacun, pour toujours.  
>Et jamais. Pas plus de gens heureux.<p>

"Pas de Ferb, je n'ai pas fait ça! Et je ne m'inquiète pas si vous ne croyez pas en moi. "Phineas dit. Phineas il arrachées et le ripper, jersey Ferb. Il a ensuite le jeter de nouveau sous son lit. Perry grondement, comme s'il disait quelque chose de Phineas.

"Perry Je n'ai pas le faire. Chut. "Phineas dit. Ferb savait sur le fait que Phineas pourrait parler aux animaux. Il a commencé à le faire à l'âge de 13 ans, et a été à partir de ce jour. Donc Ferb n'a pas infliger une amende-il que bizarre quand il parlerait à Perry comme il le comprendre. Mais comme pour sa maman et papa, ils ont eu à envoyer à l'Phineas Dr plus d'une fois, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était fou.

"Ferb, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer pour le lit, il est presque dix heures du soir, et nous ne voulons pas maman et papa fou." Phineas dit.

Ferb hocha la tête.

Sentiment que Perry qu'il était étrange que Phineas déchirer le modèle, est allé sous le lit d'une amende à ce qui était si mal à ce sujet. Après avoir couru sous le lit de Phineas gâchis complet, il a trouvé le plan, il arrachées avec ses pattes, et de lire par-dessus.

"Phineas, est juste ce qui semble être quelque chose de quelqu'un d'autre ferait, quelqu'un que je rencontre avant, Mais il ne peut pas être Phineas papa? Ils n'ont même pas répondre. "Perry grognement. Perry pensait plus, elle a fait paraître comme quelque chose qu'il serait papa faire, il se bat avec lui au cours des dernières années. Ont-ils en fait de répondre? Il faudrait demander à Phineas le lendemain. Perry a remis le plan où il a ensuite été lui-même sortir de sous le lit de Phineas.

Heureusement pour lui Phineas dormait ou bien il peut crier à eu lui. Perry puis frotter la boue. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il y avait de la boue sous le lit de Phineas, mais en sachant qu'il peut Phineas avait été l'un de ses nombreux idée de. Perry, puis sauter dans le lit à côté de Phineas et rouler en boule. "Bonne nuit Phineas." Il a dit, avec un sourire sur son sac.

Je ne suis pas français mais je n'ai plus de fans sur youtube qui sont le français alors en anglais et c'est pourquoi cette copie n'est pas en anglais, ce n'est que bate quelqu'un lit c'est jusque-là jusqu'à ce que la version française de cette désolé si cela est mauvais.

I have more fans on youtube that are french then english so that's why this is in french it'll be like that until someone bate reads over the English copy. I am also not french so sorry for the badness of it.


End file.
